howtoprogramfandomcom-20200215-history
Reference:MediaWiki/Tags/gallery
Galleries are like art museums, all of the pictures organized into one category. If controlled well, the galleries will help make things look even more awesome. They are great for main pages and articles, but can also be placed on user pages and other types of pages. Galleries Syntax FileName.FileExtension FileName.FileExtension etc. Layout Options Position The Position Gallery Property adjusts the photo's placement on the page. The three values are Right, Left, and Center. Columns The Columns Gallery Property controls the number of photos found in each column. The values vary from 1''' to '''6. Spacing The Spacing Gallery Property controls the gap between each photo. The values are Small, Med (Medium), or Large. Orientation The Orientation Property controls the style and the organization of the Gallery. There are 4 values: none, square, landscape, and portrait. *'None': The image will retain its original shape. *'Square': The image's width and height will be equal. *'Landscape': The image's base is longer than its height. *'Portrait': The image's height is longer than its base. Widths The Widths Gallery Property controls the width of the images. The values vary from 50px to 310px. Borders Border Size The Border Size Gallery Property helps customizes the border's width. The values are None, Small, Med (Medium), and Large. Border Color The Border Color Gallery Property adjusts the border's color. The values are controlled by a hex color code. To learn more about colors, read this article: Color Codes. Captions Caption Position The Caption Position Gallery Property adjusts the caption's position and where it will be located. The values are Within and Below. Caption Alignment The Caption Alignment Gallery Property helps the caption's alignment. The values are Left, Center, and Right. Caption Size The Caption Size Gallery Property adjusts the font size. The values are Small, Med (Medium), and Large. Caption Color The Caption Color Gallery Property adjusts the caption's color. The values are controlled by a hex color code. To learn more about colors, read this article: Color Codes. Slideshows A slideshow will display a single photo field, but it will automatically rotate through a series of photos or you can use the left/right navigation buttons. Syntax FileName.FileExtension FileName.FileExtension etc. Layout Options Type The Type Slideshow Property allows the gallery to be a slideshow. Slideshow is one of the values. Widths The Widths Slideshow Property helps adjust the Slideshow's base. The values vary from 200 to 500. Crop The Crop' Slideshow Property defines whether or not to remove part of the image. This may involve cutting some of the image from the left, right, top, bottom, or any combination thereof. The values are True. If you do not want it to be, simply leave the property and do not use it. Position The three available values for the Postition Slideshow Property are Right, Left, and Center. These help adjust the Slideshow's location. Show Recent Uploads The Show Recent Uploads Slideshow Property creates an automatically updated slideshow of new photos. The values are True. If you do not want it to be, simply leave the property and do not use it. Sliders Sliders is like a slideshow, but larger with prominent link titles and icons for browsing. This is often used for the main page of a wiki. Syntax File.FileExtension|title|linktext=text|link=Input a URL or name of Article on the Wiki. Orientation The Orientation Slider Property organizes how the slider should be put fit. The values are Right and Bottom. Type The Type Slider Property allows the gallery to be a slider. Slider is one of the values. Category:Wikia Tutorial